You Broke My Heart
by stellafoster2
Summary: This is a Lolena story. Its Selena Gomez which is her alias. and Logan Lerman.This story is some what graphic and full of tension. I never published to youtube. But I love the story. its kinda like Shutter Island but at the same time not really. Enjoy!


"Logan stop!" I screamed as Logan started to stroke my arm. Our foreheads were touching and his hand slid up my arm and right back down. I stepped back and as I did He fell to the ground.

"Lena. Why'd you do that?" He said as he brushed off the dirt.

"Because you wouldn't stop." I sat down next to him. "You know I'm not ready…"

"Why? Why aren't you ready. We're 21 and about to get married and your still not ready? Will you ever be ready?" He got up in a huff and left. I knew he was upset. He wanted too so bad and I couldn't give him what he wanted. I got up to follow him. He was waiting by the car. His face was still red with his sudden burst of anger, but his eyes were calm even sad.

"Logan…" I leaned up against the car next to him. His arm found its way to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his and leaned my head against his chest.

"Selena, I haven't cheated on you. Dated any other girls and have remained faithful to you during our entire relationship and I still don't know what's going on.

"Logan… Did I tell you why I transferred to UCLA?"

"Wasn't It so you could live closer to Hollywood so you can pursue your music career?"

"That was a bonus." My voice started to shake and my eyes filled with tears. "Logan, I went to the school I had wanted to go since I was a young child. I went to USC. I was pursuing a film degree. I wanted to direct or edit music videos. You know stuff like that." Tears started to fall from my eyes as I told him every word, every truth to my story.

"Sel, lets go back to my place. You can tell me the rest there." He wiped my tears away as I cried. We traveled to his condo where there were rose petals everywhere. He had wanted to try and do it tonight.

"Sorry. I thought tonight would be the night for sure but I guess I was wrong." Logan apologized as we entered his apartment.

"No it's sweet." I thought about my friend and then shivered. I missed her so much.

"Alright. USC? Really?"

"Yes. My best friend and I went there. She was an awesome BFF, and we were on the same floor. Just not room mates. It was cool. We still did everything together. For her 19th birthday we went to the club. It was really cool."

"Then why'd you leave?" Logan sat down next to me. He then wrapped a blanked around me.

"Logan, Like I said we did EVERYTHING together. Major, music, theatre, clubs, and dates. One night we went on a double date with these seniors. They were nice and sweet but I wasn't interested. Well, About a week later Taylor, my friend, wanted to go out again, which meant I had to come too."

"It was late late when they picked us up. We went to a fraternity house in the middle of nowhere. It was a huge party and everyone got drunk. All but me."

"So you were the DD?"

"No everyone was so wasted that they almost all passed out. Taylor was out in an hour. Then that guy took her up to a room, and…"

"OH! Sel…"

"I was only drinking water. My date brought me a glass. In a few minutes I was almost unconscious. He thought I was however. As I went up the stairs I smelt blood. And I noticed that only girls were the ones passed out. I couldn't really do anything.

"My now non date took me too a room with rose petals. It had two beds in it. One bed was being used by Taylor's non date. I saw blood trickling down the bed. I remember her screaming being muffled by something. And then… nothing."

"Selena, I am so sorry." He pulled me into a hug as I wept. I missed my friend terribly but I knew I needed to finish my story.

"Logan, I started to struggle. The man bound me to the bed. Well my hands and waist. He started to kiss me. As he kissed me I could feel his body press up against mine and I felt the knife in his pants.

"Within minutes, He had raped me. Full on. I was bruised and bloody. My breath was short and I wanted to die. He tried. He stabbed me multiple times. All over, except my heart and face. Then He left me for dead. My wrists were able to slip through the binding and I was able to call 911. But I almost died."

"Sel…" He had tears in his eyes. I was bawling. I had kept USC a secret. No one knew. Well the police did and so does any man associated to that frat house. I was scared to trust him. He had full faith and I was still scared.

"Logan…" I barely choked out.

"Yeah Lena bear?"

"I really do love you remember that, but..." I got up and turned around. I know what I must do to him, but It was hard. This life was hard. My life was hard. It had been since USC.

"Lena? What's wrong?"

"Logan, I'm a cop. I told you that story for you to try and remember."

"Remember what?"

"Logan, It was you. You were the one who drugged my water. You were the one who raped me. I only pretended to like you at first. I never had sex with you because I was scared to. You were so horrified by what you had to do that you repressed the memory and moved to LA. They thought that if I came here under an Alias. You might find me attractive, which you did. And either try to kill me again or try to marry me." We have only been dating for 3 weeks. You think we've been dating for 3 years. But I do love you. One thing I had to make up was the whole friend thing. It was me who wanted to see you again. We dated for almost 6 months until you tried to kill me and successfully killed my best friend." I cried.

"Your lying."

"Logan, I'm Taylor Heart. The person in the bed next to us was my best friend Hannah. I said Taylor was in the bed because I thought it would trigger something."

"Wait…" I saw the look on his face. He was mortified. He remembered everything he did to me: our relationship, the dances, the parties and our last night together."

"Logan… they've given you a choice of three options. One is life in prison. Two is the electric chair, and…"

"What's three."

"I'd have to kill you."

"I want three."

"Logan…" I pulled out my gun. It was so hard for me to see him like this.

"KILL ME TAYLOR! DO IT!"

*BANG*


End file.
